Deadly Games
by light-dark-34
Summary: It was only a game till it became all too real! What happens when a simple board game becomes real life? DH HrB GK WARNING IT WILL HAVE MATURE CONTENT AS STORY PROGRESSES! Please Read & Review
1. First Roll

Deadly Games

First Roll

It was only a game till it became all too real! What happens when a simple board game becomes real life? D/H Hr/B G/K

She sent out 7 letters to six unsuspecting Players of a little game it was harmless just for fun.

She smirked as her silver hair fell upon her face and covered her steel gray eyes.

**Dear Player **

**You have been selected to play Deadly a game come if you dare but tell no one! meet me at the Astromany Tower. **

**Deadly Beauty. **

The players made there way and she smiled as they all gathered around a circle.

"Hello everyone my name is Karissa but you will now call me Deadly Beauty" smiled Karissa.

Everyone looked shifty.

"Karissa what are you doing!" demanded her brother.

"Hello Draco" she smiled.

He gulped she was up to no good.

"Now we play the game but first we must each say our names and make up a new one with the word deadly in it" smiled Karissa.

"I am Draco Malfoy and my new name is Deadly Hate"

"I am Blaise Zambini and my new name is Deadly Whisper"

"My name is Pansy Parkinson and my new name is Deadly Hope"

"My name is Ginny Weasley and my new name is Deadly Love"

"Ginny no" yelled a male voice.

"It's a harmless Game" smiled Ginny.

"My name is Hermione Granger and my name is Deadly Sin"

"Hermione" snapped a male voice.

"It's a game plus I'd like to see how this ends up" she smiled.

"My name is Harry Potter and my name is Deadly Wish"

"Fine you win" said the male voice.

"My name is Ronald Weasley and my name is Deadly Luck"

"Now we begin" smiled Karissa.

"Pick a man and play it for your life" she smiled.

Everyone picked a man the girls were pink the guys blue.

"The rule of the game is don't land on the colored squares or you'll have to perform what ever shows up on the card" she smiled "Thou it's only a game so it wont be that bad now we'll all roll the dice once each night till we reach the end" she smiled.

She drew a card.

"That's weird it says the order of who will go" she said shocked.

"Deadly Sin, Deadly Hate, Deadly Whisper, Deadly Hope, Deadly Love, Deadly Wish, Deadly Luck then Deadly Beauty"

Hermione picked up the dice and rolled it she got 2

She looked at the board she landed on a white square and she let out a breath.

Draco rolled it and got 6 he landed on a yellow square.

He gulped and picked up a yellow card.

"You want something you don't have" he read aloud.

He scoffed and placed it down.

Blaise Rolled the dice and it came up a 2.

He let out a sigh.

Pansy rolled and got a 3 she sighed as she landed on a white.

Ginny rolled and got a 4 she gulped as she landed on a light blue square.

She picked up her card and read it aloud.

"You will not go to your classes for a week for you will be to tiered"

She shrugged and put it down.

Harry rolled and got a 3 he sighed as she landed on a white square.

Ron rolled and got a 6 the same as Draco he gulped.

"You will try to steel one of Player sixes possessions for your own"

He laughed "Like I'd want anything of yours"

Karissa rolled the dice 3 she smiled as she was on a white.

"Now that we started it says that we can't back out I wonder what that means"

Everyone shrugged.

"Same time tomorrow night Deadly Beauty out" said Karissa.

"Deadly Luck out" said Ron.

"Deadly Wish out" said Harry.

"Deadly Love out" said Ginny.

"Deadly Hope out" said Pansy.

"Deadly Whisper out" said Blaise.

"Deadly Hate out" said Draco.

"Deadly Sin out" said Hermione.

And they all left not know what awaits them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I wounder whats going to happen evil laughter sorry about that ya i hoped you liked this first chapter cuz i think i will have fun writting this one oh yes more fun then writting any others!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deadly Faith out


	2. More Then Just A Game!

More Then Just a Game

"Ginny come on you're going to be late" yelled Hermione.

No sound.

Hermione ran upstairs to see Ginny was still asleep.

She shook her but she didn't wake up.

"GINNY!" she yelled franticly.

"Hermione please stop yelling I'm tiered" said Ginny sheepishly.

Ginny rolled over and fell back asleep.

Hermione shrugged and headed to class only to find Draco and Ron arguing.

"What's going on" she demanded.

"Weasel tried to steel my broom" he snapped.

"You have enough to buy another one so why do you care" he snapped back.

"Because it's mine" he snapped right back.

"Ron Malfoy STOP" she yelled and they both stopped yelling "RON GO TO CLASS SAME WITH YOU OR I'LL HEX YOU BOTH"

They looked at her and went to class.

Classes went bye quickly and they all went to the game spot like something compelled them to against there will.

And when they entered the room they were no longer who they were they were the game.

"Good we may start" smiled Karissa.

Hermione picked up the dice and rolled and rolled a 6 and landed on Green. She picked up the card and read it aloud.

"You will become envious of everyone around you and you will become depressed"

She looked at it weirdly and shrugged it off.

Draco rolled and landed on a white.

So did Pansy Ginny and Harry.

Ron rolled and he landed on Blue not light blue thou just blue.

He picked up the card and read it aloud.

"You will crave pleasure from someone you're not supposed to" he looked puzzled "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you have a hidden desire for my brother" laughed Karissa.

Lastly she rolled and landed on Red.

She picked up the card and read aloud.

"You will show anger toward professors" she laughed "Meh"

"Ok now that were don't same time tomorrow ok Deadly Beauty Out" smiled Karissa.

"Deadly Luck out" said Ron.

"Deadly Wish out" said Harry.

"Deadly Love out" said Ginny.

"Deadly Hope out" said Pansy.

"Deadly Whisper out" said Blaise.

"Deadly Hate out" said Draco.

"Deadly Sin out" said Hermione.

They all left.

Ginny didn't get up for classes again that day and Hermione was getting worried.

She looked around at everyone and soon became saddened and felt alone isolated like no one could see her that they were looking right thru her.

She didn't feel hungry anymore and just walked to classes thinking about how everyone was better then her and she was a lowlife scum.

Ron looked at his sister and thought dirty thoughts.

I wonder what she'd look like Naked WAIT NO STOP IT RIGHT THERE she is your SISTER

He started to hit himself over the head then got up and left ignoring he blood rushing to his Penis.

In class they all sat there and listened when a professor asked Karissa a question.

"No you whore I wont answer the question" she snapped.

The professor looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why you looking at me like that piggy" she laughed.

"To Dumbledore's office NOW" she snapped.

"What's old Bumblefuck going to do hit me" he laughed again.

"KARISSA LETS GO NOW" yelled Draco and he dragged her out of class.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING" he bellowed.

"I don't know it was like a sudden erg just came over me to say those things DRACO I'M GOING CRAZY" she cried and ran off back to the castle.

Hermione was sitting by herself on top of Gryffindor tower roof with a cigarette in her hand smoking it like she did all her life.

"Why does the world hate me so much what did I ever do" she asked the sky and took a drag.

After she finished she climbed down and into the window and sat on her bed.

Karissa was pacing Slythern common room. She finally stopped and looked at Blaise.

"Wait Blaise didn't Ron try to steel Draco's Broom" asked Karissa.

"Yes" he said.

"Has Ginny been in classes" she asked again.

"No" he replied.

"IT'S THE GAME" she yelled.

"It said that I'd show anger towards my professors and That Ginny would skip classes because she was to tiered and that Ron would try to steel something of Draco's!" she said took a breath and continued "That means Ron will be having hormones for Draco too oh god and Hermione will become depressed"

"We oh" crap and they both walked out back to the tower.

Everyone met and she told them everything.

"Read the rest of the instructions" demanded Ginny.

"There were no oh wait there is now" he said and read "You've figured out the game what ever the card says happens so what will you do when you can't stop playing the game because the game has become reality"

"We roll and hope for white spaces" said Harry.

They all agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I primise the Vhapter will get longer and the Story more interesting as the game goes on and what can you do when you can't stop playing the game because the game has become reality You roll


	3. When the Game Gets Rough

When the Game Gets Rough

Hermione gulped and took the dice into her hands and rolled, she gulped she landed on light blue.

She picked up the card and read it aloud.

"You will stop caring for your studies because you just won't want to do them"

"Oh Hermione" said Ginny but Hermione said nothing just pulled her knee's to her chest and leaned against the wall.

Draco rolled the dice holding he breath and a sweat drop seemed to form on his brow.

He landed on white and he sighed and finally it was Harry.

He landed on Purple, he picked up the card and read aloud.

"You will think your better then everyone"

Harry seemed to sadden at this.

Ron got white and Karissa rolled and landed on Blue, she gulped and picked up the card and read it aloud.

"You'll start to crave the same sex" she paled at this and looked at Draco.

Draco paled too so did Blaise.

"Well tomorrow we'll met at the same time please everyone be careful Deadly Beauty out" said Karissa.

"Deadly Luck out" said Ron.

"Deadly Wish out" said Harry.

"Deadly Love out" said Ginny.

"Deadly Hope out" said Pansy.

"Deadly Whisper out" said Blaise.

"Deadly Hate out" said Draco.

"Deadly Sin out" said Hermione.

They all woke and decided to skip Class and they went to room of Requirements.

"What are we going to do about this game" asked Ginny.

"I don't know" Harry said and sighed.

"Why doesn't anything happen when we're all together" asked Hermione "Like I feel fine"

"Ya" said Ron.

Karissa got up and started to pace thinking of the answer.

"Somehow we got a bond when we started the game and as long as were all together were fine"

"Crap" said Draco with fake sadness "I guess no more classes"

"No we can't let this game rule us" said Ron.

He left and went to class and it went from bad to worse in the time of fifteen minutes.

"Why do I even hang out with you freaks you're not worthy of my presence" snapped Harry and he left.

Hermione bit her lip and snuck out.

Ginny got really tiered and headed to bed.

Everyone else sighed and headed to classes.

Once Karissa stepped into the classroom she wished she didn't.

"Hello Sevykins" she smirked.

Everyone looked at her like she was mad.

"Miss Malfoy…" but she cut him off.

"Did you get your penis transferred to your nose or is it just naturally that big?" she said and laughed.

He was pissed.

"Do you even shower I mean you're even greaser then grease they must make it from your hair" he smirked and Draco dragged her out the door.

"FUCK" he snapped to herself and went for a walk.

She walked till she saw Hermione she walked up to her and almost screamed Hermione was cutting she got her up and into the Slythern common room and up the stairs into the girls dorm.

She quickly healed it.

"Hermione no fuck" she snapped and she sent out 6 letters and told them all to meat her in the Astromany tower.

They all got there and sighed.

"Hermione cut we need to stay together and I'm in total shit" said Karissa remembering what she said to Snape.

"What" asked Ginny and she told them.

"Yup you're in shit" said Harry.

They stayed there the rest of the day till they felt a pull.

"Everyone try to stay still.

"Well that worked fine and dandy" said Draco as he sat down by the game board.

Hermione rolled and landed on a white.

Draco landed on Blue.

"You'll fall in love with the enemy"

Draco looked at Harry and they both shivered.

Blaise and Pansy were fine till Ginny rolled.

"You'll crave for sex" Ginny paled "I'm now officially a whore"

Hermione giggled and soon they were all laughing.

"Wait this is serious" said Karissa.

"Where" said Harry and they started to laugh again.

Harry and Ron where fine till Karissa rolled.

She landed on Green.

"You will envy others grades" she looked funny "Well I'll become a teacher pet"

They all laughed but they couldn't leave.

They dice rolled its self and they all moved different spaces.

They were now all on the same white space.

A Card picked itself up and Karissa read it aloud.

"You have all reached the mid way point now the game gets dangerous with the new Black spaces.

They looked at the board and the new black spaces.

"Ok I'm spooked Deadly Beauty out" said Karissa and she rushed out of the room.

"Deadly Luck out" said Ron.

"Deadly Wish out" said Harry.

"Deadly Love out" said Ginny.

"Deadly Hope out" said Pansy.

"Deadly Whisper out" said Blaise.

"Deadly Hate out" said Draco.

"Deadly Sin out" said Hermione.

And they followed not far behind her.

In the morning they all went to the ROR and sat down.

"So want to play a game" asked Ron.

They all glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no" he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wounder what the Black spaces are? you'll have to read to find out :)

thanx to Toxxic-hugs for reviewing i'm glade you liked it also if anyone has any ideas for what the cards might say i'd like your imput just incase i run out of ideas which knowing me i will lol...lol

Deadly Faith out.


	4. Never Land on Black

Never Land on Black

They were there for hours just talking and talking till it was time again.

"I know we'll stupefy each other" smirked Karissa.

They did.

"Did I work" asked Ginny she looked around and saw the game board.

"Fuck" said Karissa "I guess we play.

But before anyone could roll the rule sheet landed in front of them.

_Never land on a black, because if you do its death for you. _

"HOLLY SHIT" yelled Hermione.

They all tried to leave but they couldn't move.

Everyone rolled and landed on whit till it reached Ron he landed on Blue.

"The carving is too much you can't control yourself" he gulped.

Everyone else landed on White but they were getting to close to the first Black.

"Let's go Deadly Beauty out" said Karissa and she couldn't get out fast enough.

"Deadly Luck out" said Ron.

"Deadly Wish out" said Harry.

"Deadly Love out" said Ginny.

"Deadly Hope out" said Pansy.

"Deadly Whisper out" said Blaise.

"Deadly Hate out" said Draco.

"Deadly Sin out" said Hermione.

They all ran and went to bed.

Ron was trying hard to keep himself from doing something he regretted.

Ginny couldn't sleep so she headed down to the main common room and fell asleep on the couch.

Ron couldn't stop himself it's like he was under the impervious.

He walked down the stairs and saw Ginny he tried to stop but it's like he didn't have control of his own body. He placed a silencing charm on her and straddled her she wome up tried to talk but nothing came out he started to kiss her neck he thrashed and tried to scream but was unable to.

He started to go further down and she tried to push him off but he held her wrists down then he let them go and was trying to get off her night shirt.

She tried to cover herself to stop him but it didn't work he lifted it up and held them both in his hands.

Ginny was crying trying to get him to stop.

Ginny's POV

I tried to get him off why is he doing this to me oh god the game please Ron stop don't let it do this to you! I tried to stop him but it didn't work I'm crying I feel violated I don't know why but I want Karissa please someone find me.

I feel his tong on my Brest oh god please someone make him stop please just let it end.

End POV

Ron started to kiss downward towards her pant line and Ginny is thrashing but can't get him off he is too strong.

Karissa's POV

I have this feeling that it's not Draco that the card meant OH SHIT GINNY. I run out of the room and all the way to Gryffindor common room, I beg the Fat lady to let me in and that if she doesn't something bad will happen someone will get hurt I plead and plead till finally I start to cry she swings open I run in.

"RON STOP" I yell after placing a silencing Charm I run up to the couch to see Ginny Half naked and Ron trying to get her pants off.

I go over and Kick him in the rips and he falls off Ginny I pick her up after getting her covered and bring her back with me to Slythern Common room.

End POV

Karissa tucks her in and they al asleep together.

In the morning they all meet in the ROR and Ron looks pale, he's rocking back and forth and everyone looks worried.

Karissa walks in with Ginny.

Ron's POV

I see her walk in she's a mess and has hicky marks all over her neck I cringe and rock faster what have I done I hurt my sister I TRIED TO RAPE HER I don't know what to do the damn game and if Karissa didn't show up oh god what would I have done I would have raped my little sister.

"Ron I know it wasn't you it's that damn game" she said quietly to me.

"Ginny I did something horrible you should hate me" I reply tears falling from my eyes.

"Ron you weren't you and you're my big bro I could never hate you" she smiled and I just let it all out and she holds me as I cry into her shoulder.

She rocks me gently and I plea to her for forgiveness and cling to her for life like if I let her go she'll be gone forever and she'll never be back I almost stoll my Sister innocence and yet she still loves me she truly is a wonderful person.

End POV

They all watch the scene and there all a little shaken up.

They sat there not talking for hours until Karissa stood up.

"That's is I'm fucking tiered of this fucked up game and everything that happened was my fault because I found it and thought it'd be fun(She started to cry) but I was wrong deadly wrong. For all I know one of us could land on a black space and die and it's be because of me. (she falls to her knees) and I can't do that to you oh god what have I done" she totally breaks down and Ginny walks over and holds her tight. "It's all my fault"

"We had a chance to back off we didn't have to play" said Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm so sorry i forgot this chapter oh god i feel so bad :( but here u go


	5. A New Light on the Game

A New Light on the Game

They all sat there when Karissa got up and went to the game and took a lighter with her.

She was going to burn it but the rules landed in front of her.

_If you burn this game you will die and so will all the players. _

"Damn stupid fucked up game!" she yelled and thru the lighter and everyone looked at her.

"I'm ok" she said and sat down as it was time to play.

Hermione rolled the dice and sighed.

Everyone landed on white it was fine till yet again the dice rolled itself to right in front of the black space.

_One of you will roll a one tomorrow and one of you will die _

Karissa paled as did everyone in the room what were they going to do?

"Ok now I think we should talk and get everything out" said Ginny.

"Who will go first" asked Ron.

Karissa raised her hand.

"Ok even before this game I liked girl and Draco get that look off your face and I've had a crush on Ginny since 4th year, I HATE VOLDOMORT, I think Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool, I think Ron is crazy, Hermione is hot and Harry your just funny"

Ginny went next.

"I too like girls and I think you're hot Karissa and I've had a crush on you since third, Harry you're like a brother to me, Ron you're mean, Draco you're cool, Blaise you're cute, and Hermione your hot" she smiled "Karissa want to make out" she asked.

"Hell ya" she smiled and they both did.

Harry was next.

"I'm Gay and ya everyone's said what I was going to say but that I think Blaise is hot"

"Good now come here and kiss me" smirked Blaise and they took were making out.

"I totally agree with my sis but I'm striate and I want to marry Hermione" said Draco.

"You get me the ring and I'll say yes" smiled Hermione "Oh and I think school sucks" and she latched onto Draco.

"Well um fuck it" said Pansy and she lunched at Ron.

**how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home**

WARNING SEX SCENE

Karissa pushed Ginny to the ground and crawled on top of her and smiled as she kissed her again. She then kissed down her neck and Ginny moaned.

Everyone seemed to be in different places now Karissa and Ginny were in Karissa's bed.

Karissa undid Ginny's top and looked at her breasts and smiled as she cupped them both and massaged her nipple between her fingers.

Ginny moaned and Karissa started to suck on her breasts and Ginny's back arched and Karissa took the small of her back and pushed her up more.

Karissa then trailed kisses down her Stomach and took off Ginny's pants.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

ANOTHER SEX SCENE

Blaise and Harry were in Blaise's bedroom as they started to kiss again.

Harry ripped off Blaise's shirt and started to suck on his nipples and Blaise moaned and Harry Smiled as he breathed on his chest. Blaise arched his back and Harry smiled as he trailed on down his stomach and undid his pants but didn't pull then down he just rubbed over top teasing him.

Blaise trusted trying to get more but Harry just pulled his hands away.

Harry finally took them off and Blaise's hard Erection was sticking up.

Harry took him into his mouth and started to moves slowly in and out and Blaise thruster back.

Harry was bobbing up and down and Blaise moaned harder and harder he was at his peek and Harry stopped teasing him once again.

**now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

(LAST ONE)

Draco and Hermione were in Draco's bed.

Draco put Hermione down lightly and moved on top of her never breaking the kiss.

His kisses started to move towards her neck and then slowly down.

He unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off and kissed the valley between her two breasts.

Hermione moaned and arched her back and Draco smiled as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and massaged the other.

He then did the same to the other and trailed his kisses downward and unbuttoned her Jeans and threw them away then took off her underwear.

The then moved farther and farther down.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

The six teens all fell asleep in there lovers arms smiles on there faces nothing could make them happier nothing could ruin it not even tomorrow.

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

But tomorrow came all too quickly and the teens remember that one was to die today but witch one.

They all sat there just hanging because no one knew who's last roll it would be tomorrow.

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life**

They all just talked and laughed trying to make happy memories before that night.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

They all walked to the room and sat down around the table to play.

**(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**

Hermione picked up the dice with shaky hand and paused before the rolled them…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHO DO YOU THINK DIES???? wel you'll find out next chapter is it Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Ron or Karissa????? you tell me even thou i know how it is i want to hear your guesses? or who u want to die :P

Deadly Faith Out


	6. An

I forgot to add the foruth chapter the chapter A new light on the game is actully the firth chapter ok so thanc you'll have to go back to the fourth chapter :)


	7. Death to A Player

Death to A Player

She rolled and got a three she sighed as she moved on a white.

Draco rolled and the dice seemed to go in slow motion and it also landed on a three.

Blaise rolled and it slowly it hit a one but rolled at the last second to a three.

Pansy rolled and got a three

Ginny rolled and got a three.

Harry rolled and got a three.

Ron picked up the dice and rolled his eyes were shut nobody look at the dice Ron looked down a one everyone looked at the dice and screamed but it was too late Ron hit the floor and took in no more air.

Hermione hid her face in Draco and cried, Ginny did the same with Karissa

They were scared they couldn't tell anyone about the game but what about Ron oh god what were they going to do.

"We'll go dig him a grave we'll do this right now and then when the game is over we'll tell them on but we have to wait till the game is over" said Karissa she looked horrible worse then all of them she was taking Ron's death onto herself because it was her fault if she didn't send him a letter he'd still be alive and what if someone else died oh god what did she do.

They carried Ron's body out to near the forest and using magic they created a grave they place him in there and said a few words and left all of them terrified if someone found out what would happen what would they do.

They all slept in the room of requirements that night and in the morning just sat there crying and holding each other close.

Then it was time they all walked up to the game and sat down when the rules appeared in front of them.

_One has died and I gerent that by the end of the game one more player will follow. _

They all rolled that night and landed on the same space a new color bluish green.

The rules came up again.

_This is a free space Karissa will choose one person to lose what has been played… _

"I'm sorry al but I choose Hermione because hers can become deadly" smiled Karissa.

Hermione smiled and thanked her they all understood her choice Hermione cut once what if it happened again.

They all left and they were walking back when Snape came around the corner.

They froze.

"To the headmasters office we go" he smirked and they walked each scared to death.

"None of you have been going to classes and none of you have been in you're rooms where have you been" Dumbledore demanded.

They all looked at each other but no one said a word.

They sat there getting yelled at for what seemed like an eternity.

"If you do not start going to classes you will be expelled" he said.

They all paled but they had to stay together oh god.

"But headmaster" pleaded Ginny.

"I expected more from you Miss Granger"

Hermione bowed her head and looked at her feet.

They were all escorted to there dorms.

In the morning they all met at the entrance to the great hall.

"Fuck our stupid House rivalries were all sitting at Gryffindor table because I don't want to be hexed to death" said Karissa.

They al nodded.

Karissa took Ginny's hand in hers and walked in followed by Draco and Hermione who were also holding hands and Blaise and Harry who were also holding hands.

Every eye was on them and everyone who had spoons forks or Knives dropped them and there jaws were hitting the floor.

They all sat together at the end of the table and ate ignoring glares and shocked eye.

Just before classes Karissa stopped them.

"They said go to class they didn't say witch" she smirked.

So they all walked in to potions and to Snapes surprise Ginny Weasley walked in too.

They all sat down near each other and worked.

After that they went to all there classes and then supper and then to the game but when they got there someone was already there.

"So this is what you've been up to" smirked Nott.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please tell me what you think of the story so far it'd relly make me happy also any suggestions on what should happen that would help too.

ok so what will happen next chapter now that Nott found out what is the consaqence of someone finding out??

You'll find out soon becuse i've not uptaded in a while i'll add another chapter ok :) again please READ AND **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Pissing Off Karissa Bad Idea

Pissing Off Karissa Bad Idea

They all paled and looked at Nott fear filling there eyes.

Nott laughed.

"So which of you introduced this game?" he smirked.

Karissa looked down.

"A Karissa you see I've played this game before so who died" he laughed.

Karissa clenched her fists.

"As a fellow player nothing will happen but if I tell a teacher do you know what will happen" he smirked glee in his eyes.

"The one Karissa loves most will die"

Karissa looked at him.

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you" she said with venom.

"Oh I'm not afraid of you" he smirked.

Karissa's hair stared to have red streaks in it and her eyes turned red along with a new set of pearly white fangs.

"You should be" she smirked.

"Karissa stop calm down" said Draco.

She didn't listen she walked up to him and pined in against the all.

"Because I wont kill you slowly I'll suck all the blood out of you but that wont kill you I'll make sure of it" she smirked "Then I'll mess with you're head and make you crazy then I'll kill you"

Nott gulped.

"Karissa" said Ginny in a frightened voice.

Karissa Dropped Nott and her eyes fluttered and she fell to the ground.

Draco ran over along with Blaise and they laid her down.

Harry grabbed Nott and held him down.

"Karissa wake up come on girl you can fight it" said Blaise as he looked at her.

Ginny pushed them out of the way and held her.

"Come on Baby wake up come on please you can fight what ever it is because I'm here and I'll never let anything happen to you no matter what I'll always love you" she said a tear falling from her eye.

The streaks faded and the fangs grew back in and her eyes fluttered open to Steel gray eyes.

"What happened" she asked looking at Ginny who was crying.

"It was the pure part of you it came out" said Draco.

"Oh Ginny I'm so sorry oh god did I scare you" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

They both held each other and everyone smiled at them.

They all looked at Nott who was paper white.

"I guess I scared him too" said Karissa.

"I promise I wont tell please just don't hurt me" he said and scurried out.

They started to play the game everyone was fine till it his Karissa.

She landed on a new color they just seemed to be showing up everywhere. It was Pink.

The stupid rules came back.

_Your have to choose between death and life… _

"There's a stupid catch to it I know" said Harry.

"Life" said Karissa.

_You are now pregnant with whose child only I know I'll tell you when the game is complete. _

She looked at everyone's shocked faces then everything went black.

She woke up to everyone looking at her and she was in the hospital wing.

They tried to figure out whose baby it was but the stupid game wouldn't allow it every time she tried it's come out unknown.

So they brought her back to bed and they all stayed with her.

Classes seemed to take forever and Karissa wasn't paying attention anyway she was trying to figure out who it could be. Knowing the game some fucked up person or an evil person who would try to steel the baby if they found out! Or worse kill her!

It was almost time for the game they walked up not knowing what will happen next it seemed anything could happen with this game.

And they were right…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know short chapter i'm sorry

I want to know who you want the father to be becuse i have no clue but it's not going to be any of the players or Ron so lets see who you come up with :)

I was thinking Voldomort or Nott or someone like that i don't know tell me who you think the father should be!!!!!

Deadly Faith out


	9. I Hate This Fucking Game

I Hate This Fucking Game

They all rolled and it seemed that they all landed on the same thing now and today it was another new color bluish purple.

_You will start to see things that aren't there be careful for you might just do something you regret. _

"I HATE THIS FUCKING GAME" yelled Karissa. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry ya" she said and looked down and she went wide eyed. The players had all move again to in front of a black piece.

"No not again" said Ginny they all left not wanting to contemplate of the fact someone was going to die again.

They sat there and waited not doing anything really just sat there.

"I want pickles" said Karissa.

Draco shook his head.

"Oh no here we go" said Hermione.

So they got her, her pickles and she as happily munching on them not letting anyone but Ginny take one.

"When I find out who the father is I'll laugh, cry, Scream or faint" she said

"Or all four" smiled Ginny.

"Ya laugh that I didn't fuck them, Cry that it's not yours scream that is someone I hate and faint because of shock" she smirked.

They all sat there talking again till yet again Karissa talked.

"If it's a boy I'll call it Koti and if it's a girl I'll call it Faith" she smiled.

"What if it's both" asked Blaise.

"Don't you even say that don't even start there Mr." she snapped.

"What if it's three or four" asked Harry.

Karissa glared at him and he shut up.

They were there and thy just all sat there they didn't go to classes they forgot about it all they were dealing with a lot right now and it just slipped there mind till it was that night.

They all walked there and rolled everyone landed on white till it reached Pansy she rolled a one and she hit the ground with a deadening thud and everyone cried and they did the same thing they buried her next to Ron and decided to grab the game and hide in the forest.

They were walking when they found this hut in the middle of the forest it seemed so old.

They walked in and found it had everything in it and it looked like it was abandoned long ago.

They put the game down and looked around there were three rooms all made of wood.

Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Faith, Blaise and Harry and there was food new food too.

"Lets tell ghost stories" smiled Karissa.

"Ok I got one" said Ginny

Ok there was a little girl and she was as happy as can be until one day her mother saw a difference in her she had become violent and showed hate to her friends.

One night she found all of her stuffed animals torn to shreds.

She then walked into her little girl's room to find her little girl in front of the closet.

She opened the closet and found something that looked like her little girl.

The one outside the closet turned into a beast and killed her but the little girl broke free and ran to her brother and older sister and the older sister was a paranormal freak and took a silver blade and killed to demon posing as her little sister but the little girl smiled and said.

"Wrong one"

The end

"Awesome" said Blaise cuddling into Harry.

"I got one" smiled Hermione laying into Draco.

This one is actually true. It's been talked about on many TV stations including a Los Angeles, California station by "The Earth Man" Garcia. It has to do with a school bus full of children that had stalled on some train tracks in San Antonio, Texas. A train was coming and was going too fast to stop in time to get the bus off the tracks. The bus was hit and all of the children died. It was a great tragedy. The tracks are located on a curve in the road but the tracks are on a small up-hill grade to both sides.

If you stop your car just on the tracks and put it in neutral, it will slowly start to roll over the little hill and down the other side.

A local Los Angeles, California station sent a crew there to check it out and it was done on tape, with a San Antonio sheriff present. The cars back end was cleaned off of any finger prints before the test was done and after it was done it was dusted for prints. Several small hand prints and finger prints showed up on the bumper, showing that the small hands of the ghost children were pushing the car to get it off the tracks.

There are also claims that this is nothing more than a gravity anomaly allowing a non-moving vehicle to move over a small up-grade. But no one can explain away the hand and finger prints.

"Wow" smiled Draco kissing Hermione.

"Oh Me next" smiled Ginny who was in Karissa's lap.

An elderly woman receives a phone call on a dark, stormy night. She hears a moaning on the other end and a voice that sounds like her recently diseased husband. The calls torment her all night. The next day, she asks her driver to take her past the cemetery where her husband was laid to rest. They discover that during the storm, a phone line had fallen down ...and was laying on her dead husbands grave! Were the phone calls she had received the night before made from beyond the grave by her dead husband?

"Sweet" smiled Karissa.

"Me next" smiled Draco.

In the early 1800s, the White Lady and her daughter were supposed to have lived on the land where the Durand Eastman Park -- part of Irondequoit and Rochester -- now stands. One day, the daughter disappeared. Convinced that the girl had been raped and murdered by a local farmer, the mother searched the marshy lands day after day, trying to discover where her child's body was buried. She took with her two German shepherd dogs to aid in her search, but she never found a trace of her daughter. Finally, in her grief, the mother threw herself off a cliff into lake Ontario and died. Her dogs pined for their mistress and shortly joined her in the grave.

After death, the mother's spirit returned to continue the search for her child. People say that on foggy nights, the White Lady rises from the small Durand Lake which faces Lake Ontario. She is accompanied by her dogs and together they roam through the Durand Eastman park, still searching for her missing daughter.

The White Lady is not a friendly spirit. She dislikes men and often seeks vengeance against the males visiting the park on her daughter's behalf . There have been reports of the White Lady chasing men into the lake, shaking their cars, and making their lives miserable until they leave the park. She has never touched any females accompanying these unfortunate fellows.

"Ok! Ok no more" said Hermione hiding her head in Draco's lap.

"We should get some sleep" smiled Harry and they went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the score is

Snape- 2

Dumbledore - 1

Nott - 1

Voldomort - 0

keep voting to see whose the fater :)

Oh and sorry for the ghost story's part i was just running out of thigns and that and i was a little rushed becuse of the big thing thats coming up!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW **IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME :) I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS :)

Deadly Faith Out


	10. Ending The Game

Ending the Game

They sat around talking when it was time to play.

"Hey we are done the game one more roll each and were done" smiled Karissa happily.

"Deadly Beauty plays for the last time" she smiled.

"Deadly Wish plays for the last time" said Harry.

"Deadly Love plays for the last time" said Ginny.

"Deadly Whisper plays for the last time" said Blaise.

"Deadly Hate plays for the last time" said Draco.

"Deadly Sin plays for the last time" said Hermione.

They all rolled and cheered when it was over, but the rules came out again.

_And one more person shall die _

"No" said Karissa "No more death no more rolls no more plays AND NO MORE DEADLY" she yelled .

_Then it's you _

The game shot out a spell in it hit Karissa square in the chest.

"NO" yelled Ginny as she held Karissa.

"Ginny I love you so much and I was going to give you this after the game" she said and unclenched her hand to show a ring.

Ginny started to cry.

"No" said Hermione and she hid her face in Draco's chest.

"I Deadly Love; love this girl" said Ginny.

"Deadly Wish; Wish she wasn't dead" said Harry.

"Deadly Whisper; Whisper a pray" said Blaise.

"Deadly Hate; Hate to see her leave" said Draco.

"Deadly Sin; Sin is us" said Hermione.

"We have loved, Hated, Whispered, Wished, Sinned, Been lucky and Have hoped but most of all be are beautiful and we are beauty" said Karissa.

A light showed up and swallowed Karissa. When it was gone is showed her and she was smiling.

"We are free the game has no hold over us" she smiled got up and hugged Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley will you marry me" she asked.

"Yes" she smiled and they kissed.

"Hermione Granger will you marry me" asked Draco.

"Yes" smiled Hermione and they too kissed.

"Harry Potter will you marry me" asked Blaise

"Hell ya" smiled Harry and they all smiled.

"Well we got weddings to plan" they all smiled and laughed it was over and they were truly free.

* * *

Do you want a sequle?

If so tell me and what you think should be in it and i'm going for stil the father of the baby or babbies and what should there names be and what gender?

Well i'll do the qesule tomorrow well the first chappy :)

Deadly Faith is out for the last time!


End file.
